Telephone sets with transmission of a picture over a telephone line, called videophones, comprising elements that correspond to the preamble mentioned above are known, for example, from the document Patent Abstracts of Japan relating to Patent A62091045 (NEC CORP) It relates to a videophone which transmits to each party the picture of the other. The transmitted picture has of necessity a very limited definition owing to the limited passband.